XOXO Whisper Witch
by TheFictionJunkie
Summary: "I don't believe it! She's done it again! Spotted, Hermione Granger and Victor Krum getting cozy in the library, but are they just browsing through books or are they tumbling into the restricted section? Looks like Krum gets to ride more than his broomstick here at here at Hogwarts," Hermione let out a frustrated sigh before reading the last words. "XOXO Whisper Witch."


**This is my first attempt and it is a Harry Potter/Gossip Girl hybrid. Here is the first chapter. It may be a little rough but please leave a review and tell me how I did and how I can improve. Thanks guys!**

 **I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter nor the infamous Gossip Girl.**

* * *

"I don't believe it! She's done it again! Listen to this," Hermione, gripping a small piece of scarlet parchment aggressively between her shaking hands, read:

"Spotted, Hermione Granger and Victor Krum getting cozy in the library, but are they just browsing through books or are they tumbling into the _restricted section_? Looks like Krum gets to ride more than his broomstick here at Hogwarts," Hermione let out a frustrated sigh before reading the last words. "XOXO Whisper Witch. Oh, Rita Skeeter is going to eat this up!"

Harry couldn't help but notice Ron's brooding expression at the mention of this little bit of gossip involving Krum and Hermione.

"Well, did you, ya know… go into the _restricted section_?" Ron asked trying not to sound too imposing.

"RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you even ask me such a thing! Of course we didn't… we haven't!" Hermione's face had gone as bright as Ron's hair, her eyes bulging at the accusation. Just then the door of the Gryffindor common room sung open from which the twins emerged.

"Well, well Hermione! You certainly are a scandalous one." Chuckled Fred sarcastically.

"Tell us, was it smaller then you imagined?" Chimed in George eagerly.

"Oh shut up you two, honestly, I can't believe this shit!" Hermione slumped onto the couch, her head buried in her hands.

"What so terrible about it? I sure more than half the girls here would give a limb to shag Krum and now they're all laboring under the illusion that you scored. Just imagine how jealous they are." George said reflectively.

"Only half the girls? Georgy boy you must be mad! Try all the student body plus the faculty! All males included! I know I would shag Krum if I got the chance." Said Fred dreamily.

Harry laughed and nodded enthusiastically in agreement but Ron remained quite still fighting the urge to grin.

"You don't get it do you? It's not that I care that people think I've slept with someone!" Explained Hermione.

"Then what?" Ron asked, his face contorted in confusion.

"Uh! I don't want people thinking I'm shallow enough to shag someone I just met because he's famous."

The room fell silent as they all pondered Hermione's words until Fred broke the silence,

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure no one actually believes any of the rubbish Whisper Witch puts out. And one of these days George and I are sure to catch her."

"But people been trying to reveal her identity for years with no luck." Exclaimed Harry.

"Yeah, remember that rumor Clearwater started that Whisper Witch was Dobby?" Said Ron rolling his eyes.

"Or the one that Filch was behind it all." Hermione added amused.

"Yeah, yeah. People even thought it was Fred and me for a while there. The point is if anyone can get to bottom of finding out who this git is, it's us." George declared.

* * *

Harry wished he could care about such trivial things such the true identity of Whisper Witch but the third task was fast approaching and he had yet to figure out the egg. The next few days sped by as if time was riding a firebolt and Harry's nerves were only getting worse as he worried about the task ahead. There was a week left until the second task when the familiar scarlet scrolls were being rained down at breakfast. Harry threw the parchment that had fallen in front of him under the table not wanting to read anymore rubbish from Whisper Witch when he had so much anxiety already. As he tried to finish his breakfast in silence he was distracted by giggles and fingers being pointed in his direction.

"Have you read the latest update Potter," came the unpleasantly familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy.

 _I am not putting up with this shit today._ Harry thought to himself as he pushed away from the table and made to exit the great hall. Just before he reached the door he stumbled into Cho Chang who looked at him with a look of absolute pity. Despite feeling completely dejected Harry continued on until he heard Draco's voice behind him.

"Oi Potter!"

Harry whipped around, "Fuck off Malfoy! Triwizard Champions don't have time to deal with shits like you!"

"Well, you won't be a Triwizard Champion much longer at the rate you're going. I think Whisper Witch was right, you should have never smuggled your way into the tournament, not when Cedric is obviously so much better than you. That ugly scar on your forehead really doesn't mean anything. Even the chosen one gets rejected to the Yue ball."

Malfoy smirked at his last words and relished the sight of a very shocked and speechless Harry Potter.

Harry felt stunned and humiliated in front of his peers who were now laughing at him. Feeling every fiber of his being fill with rage Harry knew he must do something to defend himself. Anything. Just then Ron and Hermione entered the great hall.

"There you are Harry we've been looking everywhere for you." Said Ron.

"What's wrong" Asked Hermione looking concerned.

"That Bitch." Said Harry darkly as he stared at an open piece of scarlet parchment lying on the floor.

 _Rumor has it that the boy who lived hasn't figured out his egg as of yet and the second task is only days away. Does Harry regret entering the tournament? Too bad for him Hogwarts already has the perfect champion in Cedric Diggory. Poor Harry was spotted at the Owlery before the yule ball asking Cho Chang to be his date, but it looks like even she prefers Cedric._

 _XOXO Whisper Witch_

* * *

Enraged as Harry was that everyone knew about Cho turning him down to the Yule ball, it was thanks to Wisper Witch's update that Cedric knew he hadn't figured out the egg yet and came to him with helpful advice. As skeptical as Harry was, he ended following Cedric's instructions and with a little help from moaning Murtle he managed to crack the egg. The hard part was preparing for the second task and finding the means to breathe under water for a whole hour. Checking the library was a dead end as it appeared that Karkaroff and Madam Maxine were planning sabotage and had checked out all the books with any information regarding the subject. Thank Merlin's beard that Dobby was there to save Harry's ass at the last second.

Once Harry had made it through the second task, in which he placed second, the Gryffindor house gathered in the common room to celebrate his victory. Fred and George Weasley had smuggled dozens of butter bears and fire whisky from The Three Broomsticks and had showed everyone how to cast an incantation to refill their glasses.

"TO HARRY BLOODY POTTER AND HIS MORAL FIBER!" Yelled Fred and George raising their glasses. The whole room cheered deafeningly as they too lifted their drinks before chugging them.

"It was soo weird, like I had these gills and I could fucking breath under water. It was just, it was just… bloody wicked." Harry was trying to explain to the first year Gryffindors who were listening intently with anticipation.

"Damn Harry! How cross faded are you?" Asked Lee Jordan over the noise.

"I'm tri-faded man. Get it, cause I'm a _Tr_ iwizard Champion." Harry slurred as he looked at Lee, his eyes red and slanted.

"Harry Potter the trifaded champion! I fucking love it!" Lee laughed hysterically.

"HEY EVERYONE, TAKE A SHOT FOR HARRY POTTER THE TRIFADED CHAMPION!" Lee roared and the crowd of Gryffindors responded in an upheaval of applause, drinking to Harry once again.

Colin Creevey was taking pictures of his passed out classmates, Fred and Angelina were snogging in the corner, and Dean was breakdancing in the middle of the common room surrounded by a circle of awestruck Gryffindor girls. Harry found Ron trying to persuade Hermione to take a shot of fire whisky with him.

"No! I am quite happy with my butter bear, thank you." Hermione retorted pushing away the bottle of fire whiskey.

"But Hermioneeee, I'm like an eight… and you're like, only a three. You need… moooore." Ron countered rather pathetically.

"Let's all take a shot together! The golden trio!" Cried Harry pouring a shot for each of them.

"Oh no! Harry, you don't need anymore!" Hermione snapped sliding the glasses from Harry's reach.

"Fine." Harry hiccupped, "But then you have to take my shot for me Hermione." Said Harry grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione purred her lips and crossed her arms in defiance but when Harry and Ron continued to look at her expectantly she relented.

"Fine." She and Ron took a shot together then she raised another to her lips, her face smitten with disgust as she swallowed.

"Shit Hermione! You took that like a potions master. I reckon you could out drink Hagrid if you wanted to." Laughed Ron, Harry joining him.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door and everyone froze.

"It's McGonagall, I am coming in in thirty seconds, I would take this time to make the common room presentable."

Without a seconds delay every beer can and bottle went flying underneath couches, into robes and out of sight. Harry quickly accioed his invisibility cloaked and threw it over Seamus Finnegan who was passed out on one of the couches.

When the painting swung open and McGonagall stepped into the common room her face was murderous.

"So, you all think it is okay to party like swiveling imbeciles into this time of night! I know that you are all excited about Harry's performance today but I am appalled at your negligence of decency and your disregard for proper school conduct! 50 points from Gryffindor. McGonagall said sternly as groans of disapproval erupted from all corners of the room.

"I want you all in bed this instance and if I hear as so much as a peep from this room I will issue detentions to all of you!" With this McGonagall left the room her tight bun bobbing as she went.

Though Harry was crestfallen that the night had ended so abruptly, he couldn't ever remember having that much fun and that night he went to bed feeling content and hopeful.


End file.
